SonBeams and Other Things
by Loved-Invention
Summary: Chad’s smiling face fell, and tears swam into his eyes.“A-are y-you…” Chad bit his lip, and a single tear fell out of his eye. I kicked myself. “Are you breaking up with me, Sonny?”. Addition to ‘Stupid Cute’!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own SWAC, Taylor Swift, or anything recognizable mentioned. "You are my Sunshine" belongs to Bing Crosby and its writers (though I first heard it sung by my mother).

**A/N: **So yep, I couldn't let my Chad/Sonny from "Stupid Cute" go. To recap, Chad's inept and a bit of a hormonal mushball, and Sonny's…Well, you'll see. This whole story came from the first paragraph. The first paragraph hit me at two in the morning. It then proceeded to nag at me until five in the morning. That was three weeks ago, and I'm finally finished now.

I also have two other "Stupid Cute" one-shots coming…sometime in June. One's called "Tests of Coupledom" which I just started. The other is called "Buttons, Beams, and Timbuktu".

Enjoy!

* * *

**SonBeams and Other Things**

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

* * *

Love is something perfect. Something inevitable and freeing…kind of like a rollercoaster on a bright sunny day. You feel exhilaration and excitement when you slowly climb up the tracks. Then when you reach that tipping-point, your heart starts pounding so incredibly fast. And then you fall. And it's fantastic and great and not so scary any more. You can just "be". And "being" is great.

And I love "being" with Chad.

At first though, it terrified me.

He admitted that he loved me through a song. I had no idea. I had no idea that Chad Dylan Cooper was such a goofball. I've turned into the serious one.

Me. _Sonny Monroe_. Serious.

Blah.

Really, it's like Nick Jonas (Mr. Intensity) transforming into Joe Jonas (Mr. Goofball).

It's scary.

Chad cried when he told me that he loved me. He wept when he asked me to be his girlfriend. He PMSes over _Miss Congeniality_ and _Legally Blonde_ every time that we watch them.

Scary, scary, scary.

At first.

Then I got used to being around him. You know, I thought I loved him, because at first, he was a _guy_. A cool, ridiculously hot and snobbish actor.

Don't get me wrong, Chad's a guy. But FYI, first appearances mean squat.

But yes, for the first few months of our relationship…I was scared of Chad. In love with him, but scared.

Then I became adapted to his girl-like ways. I saw that he was a _man_, not a guy. I saw that he was a tad insecure (like myself…hence me being on So Random!). I also figured out that Chad will one day be a fantastic father. A dad to little girls. Because little girls need a dad like him.

Oh.

He has our future planned out that way too. He's not like "guys" who run from that subject. In truth, Mr. CDC already knows which high school our kids are going to. He knows their future soccer team's colors.

So really, he's one of a kind.

But his nickname for me?

His nickname is what gets me.

Son-beam.

I'm his "Son-beam".

_That,_ right there, had me calling up my mom to ask her for some sort of hallucination-drug-type-thingy to get him to stop calling me _that_.

Ugh.

Son-beam.

Given being named after Cher's departed husband, it's embarrassing enough. But there he is, my man in all of his PMS-ing glory, ramping (not to be confused with Bella/Edward 'vamping' – some metaphor their fans use for, I suppose, sex-) up my nickname to a Son-beam. Kill me now.

So after about the thousandth time of being called "Son-beam" – I decided to confront Chad. Tell him how I really felt.

"Hey Chad," His blue eyes flashed and a smile spread across his face when I beckoned him. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

(Chad is a tad obsessed with Taylor Swift. And he knows that "Hey Stephen" is one of her songs. Therefore, if I use the term "hey" and say his name…he thinks I've done the equivalent to singing "Hey Stephen" to him).

"Yes, Son-beam?" He smiled, and I swallowed hard.

End. To. Nickname. Now.

"Why do you call me Son-beam?" I got right to the point. Good for me.

"Because," Chad grinned quirkily and a twinge of irritation hobbled its way into my body. "That's what you are."

"So I'm what-" I contemplated over whether to just spit it out or not. "Your little ray of light? Your shining star? Your-"

"You're all of those things, Sonny." Chad stated huskily. I wanted to pound my fists against him – but no. He was just too damn sweet.

"But I hate it!" I finally spit out, and then I immediately felt bad. Chad's smiling face fell, and tears swam into his eyes.

"A-are y-you…" Chad bit his lip, and a single tear fell out of his eye. I kicked myself. "Are you breaking up with me, Sonny?"

"NO!" Okay, so I exclaimed 'no' a little too loudly, causing a bird that was flying over head to fall at our feet – dead. Still though, I wasn't breaking up with Chad. I was getting him to put a stop to using my nickname.

Though I did feel bad for the bird.

"Then-" Another tear, and Chad sniffled. My heart was breaking for him. "Then why would you say that you hate your nickname?"

"Because," I cleared my throat, determined not to run over to him and hug him. "Because it makes me sound like I'm some sort of freaky unicorn, about to shoot rainbows out of its ass and jump over the moon, while singing 'Year 3000' by the JoBros along the way_." Deep breath, Sonny. Deep breath_.

I looked at Chad warily, and suddenly he started laughing.

Relief. Sweet, beautiful, relief.

"You're not a unicorn, Son-beam." Chad took a step towards me, and kissed my forehead.

Grrreeeeaaaat.

One second, he was crying; the next, he was kissing me and telling me that I wasn't a fictional animal (I think).

"I-I'm not?" And there you have it folks. My b-r-i-l-l-i-a-n-t comeback. Kill me now.

"Sonny," Chad kissed my forehead again, "You'll never know how much I love you. And you know, you are like the sun. You're brilliant, and bright and beautiful. And I don't think that I could live without you. You're everything, Sonny. And you make me happy. So that's why I gave you that nickname." Chad drew in a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around me.

I mentally thanked God that he knew me too well. My legs transformed into mush, and I wound my arms around Chad's neck for support.

"You make me smile." Chad whispered into my ear, and little shivers tickled my neck. _Kiss me. Kiss me now, Chad_. He kissed my neck, and I sighed happily.

"I do love you, Chad." I breathed.

"I know." Chad smiled, and I refrained from rolling my eyes. But I was happy. So completely happy.

Suddenly though, Chad pulled away – holding me at arm's length.

"Sonny?" Chad was biting down on his lip, and I fought to keep myself composed. He was so damn kissable.

"Mahhhh?" You know how you see those old eighty-year-olds that still have the hots for each other? You know, the ones that grab each other's butt whenever possible? That's how I want to be with Chad. He still takes my breath away._ This_. This is love.

"You won't," Chad sighed, and looked at me fondly. I nearly melted. "You won't take my Son-beam away, will you?"

"No." I moved back into Chad's arms, kissing him on the cheek. "Never."

"You just can't imagine how much I love you, Son-beam." Chad buried his face in the crook of my neck, and I shivered with pleasure. _Son-beam._ Yes, I was his Son-beam. Forever and always will be too.

"Just out of curiosity," I pulled away (just an inch), to look at Chad. "Can I call you Cha-Cha Chad?" I was kidding. Seriously. But just picture Mr. CDC doing the Cha Cha, and you'll understand.

"Oh, Sonny!" Chad shook his head, groaned, and captured my lips with his. This time, he held on for dear life.

And sure, my heart was pounding incredibly fast. And with every kiss, exhilaration and excitement sprang upon me. But the falling is the best. And just "being" in Chad's arms – right there, me as his Son-beam, was the greatest most wonderful thing in the world.

* * *

**Another A/N:**Would you also like to know something that I just realized? (It'll give you a glimpse of what a pure-idiot I am). The initials for "Stupid Cute" are SC (duh) – Sonny and Chad blended is SC. How un-coincidental.

And for those of you who haven't read "SC" - I'm sorry. Picture a Chad cookie in your hands and just walk away (or just ignore my notes!) :D

_Thoughts_?


End file.
